


It Ends with Tea

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drugs, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie thought she knew how to pick her victims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ends with Tea

Suzie thought she knew how to pick her victims. 

Coming from an abusive background made it easy enough to tell a compelling story to those who listened. Depending on her mood, she'd either kill the poor sod that fell into her trap, Retcon him or let the sod go. She couldn't kill or Retcon _every_ person she met. She needed active suckers to keep the illusion of being normal alive.

Then Suzie decided to attempt to target Tosh. 

Tosh would be the perfect victim. She was quiet, she seemed a bit nervous, and she was very empathetic. She wasn't sure how to use her—should she kill her and then use her death to escape Torchwood and find her father? Should she make her a Retcon-crazed Torchwood employee and use her to annihilate the other Torchwood employees? Suzie decided to test the water with Tosh.

Little did she know targeting Tosh wouldn't work.

 

One day, as there was downtime inside the Hub, Suzie sat by Tosh's station.

"Toshiko?"

Tosh didn't look up from her computer.

"Does this job scare you sometimes?"

Tosh didn't respond.

"Oh, I’m sure there's _something_ frightening about this job."

Tosh sighed. "Yes, Suzie, there is something that frightens me. I'm afraid of losing my life. But this is what I signed on for. It was either this or something far worse. If I focused on being afraid of dying, then I wouldn't be able to get up in the morning and come to work. I put my fear to the side and I keep on going."

Suzie walked back to her station without saying a word. A more direct approach was needed. 

 

Suzie took Tosh to a local pub. She ordered two pints of beer. A Retcon pill (with a dosage that would create a short blackout and memory loss) was slipped into Tosh's beer. Suzie's goal was to take Tosh to the local pub weekly, between Pilgrim meetings and whatnot, and make Tosh a sleeper agent like she was making Max Tresilian.

Little did Suzie know that Tosh had seen her slip the Retcon pill in her beer. 

The pub was playing a Cardiff City and Luton Town game. When Cardiff City scored, the bar interrupted in cheers, enough to distract Suzie into looking around at the rest of the patrons cheering. Tosh switched the beers. 

Suzie took a sip of the beer. As soon as she started to feel drowsy, she knew her plans to make Tosh a sleeper agent had failed.

 

Suzie woke up in her bed. Tosh was sitting by her side with two cups of tea, complete with bags.

"I'm willing to forgive what you did if you take me out on a proper date. No Retcon and preferably a pool table."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

Tosh nodded. "We can draw samples of your blood and detect the Retcon in your system. When it comes to Jack, my word will be against yours. And, besides, I'm sure you've forgotten exactly _why_ you were trying to Retcon me."

Suzie tried to recall being at the pub, but nothing came up in her head.

"Oh, all right. One proper date."

"Good. Would you like your tea now or later?"

"Now, please."

"Noted."


End file.
